


An Exception

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, janus loves remus but no he doesn't yes he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Janus never thought he'd grow to love an infection.Prompts: Concussion/Silenced/*Infection*Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An Exception

Janus never thought he would come to love an infection.

They were inherently a bad sign you had done something terribly wrong in regards to taking care of yourself. Maybe you had neglected to clean a cut and now it oozed pus. Maybe you had gotten sick and your sinuses were inflamed; ears clogged and nose confused as to whether it should plug itself or run. Maybe you hadn’t kept a close enough eye on the ingrown hair or this developing zit and now you had a painfully inflamed bump in your skin that needed tending to.

And that was the issue wasn’t it? He hadn’t been paying enough attention and the infection had creeped into his life as silently as a tumor, endearing itself to him so that he couldn’t bring tweezers and a bandaid to it no matter how much he thought he wanted to. Peroxide and antibiotic cream be damned he supposed he’d just have to live with the way his life had been turned around now.

Remus, in many ways, was his opposite. He was loud and impulsive, never seeming to think terribly hard about what left his mouth before it spilled out- words or otherwise. His wild nature repelled most, finding him too abrasive and suggestive to even think of giving him more than an hour out of their day if anything at all. It never seemed to bother him though as he simply moved on to find company in someone else even if that happened to be himself. And then he had found Janus. Quiet and reserved though not afraid to give a stinging bite or a kind and caring word where it was due. Janus tried to think things through carefully before he made a decision, weighing all options to be sure he could benefit from them how he felt he was deserved to be benefitted; who made sure when he did speak his words were concise and clear with no room to twist out of context even days or weeks later when said context had long since been forgotten about.

He supposed that was how they fit together- Janus reeling Remus in when needed and Remus pushing Janus out of his comfortably padded bubble every now and again. They complemented and completed each other in a way not many could see at first- even Janus hadn’t been aware until it had hit him one morning as he fondly smiled down at the other who was sprawled out like a hairy starfish and snoring so loud he was surprised the neighbors above them hadn’t complained. They just fit, in the best and worst way possible, and Janus couldn’t find it within himself to search for a single complaint.

Remus had wormed his way into his life and set up shop in the center of his everything, lines of infection spreading out and out like stardust in a galaxy or seafoam on the bay. A steady stream that seeped into everything it touched and turned the original colors into something nearly unrecognizable from what it had been. Janus never thought he would come to love an infection, but he supposed there were exceptions to be had.


End file.
